Restu calon kakak ipar itu penting
by kou412
Summary: "tidak bisa Kouki kau harus sekolah di SMA Teiko"/Mereka selalu saja membuat anak gadis badmood/ Warn: Female Furihata, Harem,OOC,Typo(s),siblings AkaFemFuri,GomFemFuri. DLDR


**Restu calon kakak ipar itu penting**

 **Kuroko no basuke belong to Tadatoshi Fujimaki-** _ **sensei**_

 **BrotherAkaFemFuri**

 **GoMFemFuri**

 **Warn: FemaleFurihata,Gaje,Typo(s),OOC pasti,SisCon detected,Harem,dan masih banyak temannya yang lain, setiap chapter wordnya hanya sampai 1k+**

* * *

Senin pagi pukul 06:30 waktu setempat,dikediaman Akashi..

Kouki sudah siap berangkat ke sekolah barunya,yang mana juga sekolah kakak nya. Sebenarnya Kouki sudah menentukan pilihan SMA nya saat iya masih SMP kelas tiga waktu itu, yang pasti berbeda dengan sekolah yang berfasilitas luar dalam lengkap..

 _ **Flashback.**_

 _Diruang makan yang megah dengan desain ala eropa kuno yang memanjakan mata siapa saja yang melihatnya,gadis yang sudah memasuki usia dimana sedang mengagumi pemuda-pemuda tampan itu,tengah tersenyum manis menatap kakak,dan ayah nya,padahal makanannya belum tersentuh sama sekali._

 _Seijurou dan Masaomi menatap satu-satunya perempuan anggota keluarga Akashi itu dengan tatapan bingung,pasalnya yang tersenyum manis itu pasti ada yang ingin dibicarakan._

" _Kouki,makan makanan mu! Nanti dingin tidak enak" Masaomi memecahkan keheningan yang tercipta,dan masih ditanggapi dengan senyum manis Kouki._

" _Kouki,apa yang ingin kau bicara kan" Seijurou langsung to the point ke intinya,dan sukses Kouki mulai gelisah tapi tetap keukeuh mempertahankan senyum manisnya._

 _Kouki memainkan nasinya dengan sendok dan garpu sehingga terdengar denting piring keramik yang bertubrukan dengan alat makan yang terbuat dari bahan stainlesstil yang menggema diruangan yang seketika menjadi sunyi._

" _a-aku i-ingin se-sekolah di SMA Seirin" Kouki memberanikan diri untuk bicara,masih dengan kegiatan membuat bunyi dentingan dari alat makannya._

 _Seijurou menatap adik nya tajam,bagaimana bisa..._

" _tidak bisa Kouki kau harus sekolah di SMA Teiko"ucap Seijurou dengan nada yang tak bisa dibantah. hei bagaimana ia bisa mengawasi adik manis nya kalau sekolahnya saja berbeda. hoo Seijurou tak bisa membayangkan kalau Kouki digoda oleh, istilahnya pentolan sekolah,dan Seijurou tak bisa mengawasi,tidak tenang jiwa raga. Efek penyayang adik yang berlebih memang._

" _ta-tapi.." "ikuti saja Nii-sama mu Kouki" belum sempat menuntaskan kalimatnya, Kouki sudah dipotong oleh sang chichi-ue dan mana kalau dua laki-laki Akashi itu sudah berkata pasti tak bisa dibantah._

 _Kouki sudah tak berselera makan,memundurkan kursinya dengan kasar."Terimakasih makanannya,aku sudah kenyang" Kouki berlari menuju kamarnya yang berada dilantai atas persis disamping kamar kakaknya._

 _Mereka selalu saja membuat anak gadis badmood._

 _ **end of flashback**_

kouki masih menatapi Seijurou yang masih bergelung didalam selimut hangatnya,entah sudah beberaapa kali ia membangunkan Seijurou.

"Sei-nii,ayolah aku gak mau telat dihari pertamaku sekolah" kouki mengguncang-guncangkan badan Seijurou yang masih tebungkus selimut,dan hanya ditanggapi deheman malas dari Seijurou.

Kouki menggembungkan pipinya yang memerah karena kesal,Kouki tau kakak nya semalam pulang larut karena ada rapat bersama kolega bisnis ayahnya katanya,tapi kann.. yasudahlah.

"baiklah, aku berangkat sendiri"akhirnya Seijurou bangun dari tidur nya,padahal ia tadi sedang mimpi indah dimana ia masih tidur berdua dengan Kouki yang masih takut tidur dikamarnya Sister kompleks akut.

"Tunggu, aku mandi dulu,berangkat bareng" ujar Seijuurou absolut,dan Kouki menatap garang kakaknya yang sedang berjalan santai kearah kamar mandi.

Bahkan disaat seperti ini pun kakaknya masih bertindak semaunya,mau tak mau Kouki menurutinnya daripada gak dibolehin sekolah sama sekali...

.

.

Akhirnya Seijuurou dan Kouki sampai disekolah taraf Internasional yang menjunjung fasilitas lengkap guna menyamankan pelajarnya akan kegiatan belajar dan ekstrakulikulernya .

pintu mobil dibuka oleh sang supir pribadi.

Rok rample selutut itu sedikit berkibar karena angin nakal yang berhembus lumayan kencang. Untung Kouki memakai _spats_ , jadi ia tak begitu cemas akan terlihat. Dan pasti itu akan jadi bahan ceramahan kakaknya nanti. Oh tidak Kouki gak mau diceramahi oleh kakak absolut nya itu. Terakhir kali ia diceramahi itu saat SMP dulu, dengan permasalahan rok juga,dan itu memakan waktu 2 jam qultum bersama Seijurou. Kouki gak mau kejadian itu terulang, mangkannya ia mengantisipasinya dengan apik haha.

"Kouki bukan kah rok mu itu kependekan" tuh kan baru juga dipikirin. Panjang umur bangetkan Abang Sei itu.

"aku pake _spats_ kok, jadi jangan dibawa pikiran" ucap Kouki malas. Seijurou hanya ber-oh ria

"Sei- _Nii,_ aku mencari kelas ku dulu" Kouki langsung berlari mencari kelasnya. Kalau ia masih berada disamping kakaknya itu pasti lama.

.

.

.

Dan akhirnya setelah mencari namanya yang tertempel dikertas setiap kelas,ia menemukannya, 10-D.

Kouki membuka pintu kelas dengan dari luar tampak sepi sekali.

 **Cklekk**

Pintu kelas terbuka,seketika Kouki disambut dengan keheningan. Benar saja ia terlambat.

Guru yang sedang memperkenalkan diri itu langsung menoleh kearah Kouki,dan tersenyum, seakan mempersilahkan Kouki masuk.

"pe-permisi _Sensei"_

"karena yang lain sudah berkenalan. Silahkan kamu perkenalkan diri dulu" Kouki yang tadinya ingin melangkahkan kaki ke-meja yang tersisa dibelakang, seketika mematung ditempat.

Berjalan kembali kesamping gurunya dengan perlahan dengan wajah yang ditundukkan.

"A-Akashi Kouki desu, Yoroshiku Mi-minna" wajah Kouki memerah kentara. Pemalu bawaan lahir.

Mulai ada bisik-bisik tetangga dari teman sekelasnya, terutama perempuan.

"Akashi-san, silahkan duduk" Kouki hanya mengangguk dan berjalan perlahan kearah mejanya.

.

.

 **Teng Tong Teng Tong**

Bel yang menandakan waktunya istirahat berbunyi nyaring di penjuru ruangan sekolah. Dan meja Kouki langsung dikerubungi perempuan.

"nee nee Kou-chan adiknya Akashi-san ?" sebenarnya Kouki sudah paham betul akibat mejanya penuh dengan para gadis. Dan hey baru kenal sok akrab pula.

"i-iya" lagi-lagi menunduk. Kata-kata galak itu gak akan keluar dari bibir mungil itu, ngomong aja gugup apalagi mau galakin orang.

"Kouki-san.." Kouki mendongak kearah pintu, dan nampak lah pemuda _bluenette_ yang sedang berdiri didepan kelasnya sambil menyeruput vanilla milkshake, oh Kouki kenal pemuda itu, Kuroko-nii salah satu teman dari kakak nya. Air muka nya mencerah seketika, nampak rona merah menjalar di pipi akibat senang, penyelamat!

"Kuroko-nii" Kouki langsung meninggalkan mejanya, tak peduli walau perempuan genit itu memanggilinya karena masih kepo sama sih kakak ganteng nya.

Mereka berhadapan. Kouki harus sedikit mendongak karena tingginya hanya sebatas dagu Kuroko. 155 sialan.

"Akashi-kun menyuruhku menjemput Kouki-san kekantin" Kouki hanya menunduk malu, jarang-jarang ia berjalan bersisian dengan laki-laki selain kakak dan ayah nya. Tanpa Kouki tau, Kuroko sedang mencuri-curi pandang kearah Kouki dan tampak sedikit rona merah muda yang disembunyikan dengan gelas cup Vanilla milkshakenya. Musim semi Kuroko telah tiba...

 **Tbc**

 _ **A/N: ayo yang mau flame sayah, sayah siap bang~ #dilemparkekali**_

 _ **Ini pertama kali nya aku buat genderbender, dan ini juga pertama kalinya aku buat ff normal, alias cowok x cewek. Dan aku bakalan kena timpuk batu kali karena belum lanjut yang lain malah buat yang baru lagi. Dan kalo aku buat janji-janji kayak aku buat apdet kilat, kalian jangan percaya, karena itu dusta belaka.**_

 _ **Aku janji apdet kilat, heh!**_

 _ **RnR?**_


End file.
